


IKEA

by zwobbly



Series: k/da shorts [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, all of them are dumb, alternate universe - KDA (league of legends), birthday fic, i forgot the most important one, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwobbly/pseuds/zwobbly
Summary: a trip to IKEA goes horribly wrong, but the girls make the best of it.(birthday fic for kaisa)
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: k/da shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	IKEA

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i had some of this written but then school fucked me in the ass so i had to stop writing it and then BOOM it was kaisas birthday already. i was gonna give up on this but then i looked through ao3 and saw no birthday fics for our precious bokkie??? so i knew i had to bust this thing out in a few hours. i didnt go back and edit this, i didnt look through it to see if it even makes sense, but here is this little tiny birthday fic. its kinda shitty but its all i can do rn ok ily all.
> 
> sorry for any mistakes and also sorry its a little late (its like 10 pm for me so technically its still her bday) but anyway please enjoy :)

“Why did you all come along, again?” Kai’Sa questioned upon entering the large furniture store. Her room needed an upgrade, or at least she thought it did, so a trip to IKEA was completely necessary. What _wasn’t_ necessary, however, was all of KDA tagging along with her. 

“I haven’t been here since I was 15,” Akali answered, looking around in awe. 

“Wasn’t that like last year?” Evelynn teased, earning an elbow to the ribs from the rapper. 

“You’re such a bully, Eve,” Akali laughed. Evelynn only smirked in response. 

“And why are you two here?” Kai’Sa bounced a pointed finger between Ahri and Evelynn, one brow raised. Evelynn simply shrugged and wrapped a lasher firmly around Akali’s wrist. That was a good enough answer for Kai’Sa. 

“I wanted to hang out with you guys,” Ahri smiled, slipping her phone back into her pocket. 

“Isn’t there a food court here…”Akali trailed off, falling quiet as a big door with children running in and out of it caught her eye. “Kai’Sa, can I go in the ball pit?” 

“Oh! Me too!” Ahri chimed in, raising one hand in the air. 

“Akali, they probably won’t let you in, you’re too tall,” Kai’Sa reasoned.

“No one’s ever said that to me before…” 

“And Ahri, they _definitely_ won’t let you in, you’re a predator” The dancer chuckled, watching as the gumiho’s ears fell flat as she pouted. Kai’Sa glanced around to find a sign or a map that would tell her where she needed to go. 

“What are you looking for, dear?” Evelynn purred, sneaking up behind the dancer. 

“Nightstands,” Kai’Sa replied. “Mine are old and need an upgrade,” 

“I see,” The demon fell back into step with Akali a few paces away from Kai’Sa and Ahri. 

After walking around aimlessly, Kai’Sa managed to find the bed section. She figured she must be close, since beds and nightstands sort of go together. 

“We’ve been walking for _hours_ ,” Ahri whined, wrapping her arms around Evelynn and laying her head on the demon’s shoulder. 

“It’s been 30 minutes,” The demon explained, trying and failing to shoo the fox away. 

“I would’ve had a lot more fun in the ball pit,” The fox huffed, childishly sticking her tongue out at the dancer. 

“Oh, _boo hoo_ ,” Kai’Sa teased. “You’ll survive,” Kai’Sa shuffled around the various sizes of beds, still searching for the perfect nightstand. Suddenly, the dancer regretted choosing IKEA as the first place to look. This place was a labyrinth. 

“Rouge look, it’s you,” Ahri teased, pointing to a small statue of a pig. When she got no response, the fox shifted her gaze between Kai’Sa and Evelynn. “Shit, we lost Akali,” 

“We what?” Kai’Sa turned, alarmed by Ahri’s words. The dancer searched her surroundings and, true to Ahri’s words, Akali was gone. 

“I knew I should have leashed her,” Evelynn sighed. Both Ahri and Kai’Sa raised a brow. 

“You and your kinks,” The fox placed a hand on her forehead. 

Ignoring them both, Kai’Sa walked back towards the direction they came from, hoping the rapper was just slow due to her small legs. Soon, the two others caught up to her, still quietly bickering. They walked back almost to the front entrance, and still saw no sign of Akali. 

“Ahri, can you like… use your nose or something?” Kai’Sa asked, hoping the fox could give them some kind of lead. She was sure her statement came out somewhat rude, and it wasn’t the intended tone the dancer was hoping for. 

“What? I’m not a dog,” 

“That’s debatable,” The demon muttered. Once again, the dancer looked around for any place Akali could be hiding, and then it struck her. 

“The ball pit…” She whispered in disbelief. Kai’Sa made a beeline for the children’s area, with Ahri and Evelynn trying to catch up. 

“Hey, did a girl about this tall come through here?” Kai’Sa asked a lady who looked like she worked there, holding her hand out to give a rough estimate of the rapper’s height. 

“I’m not sure,” The woman at the door said. “Can you give me a name?” 

“Akali,” Kai’Sa answered, glancing into the play area every few seconds. 

“I don’t have a child under that name at the moment, would--” 

“Akali!” Kai’Sa shouted, interrupting the woman. Kai’Sa spotted the rapper chasing a group of kids around and throwing the plastic balls at them. When she heard her name being called, she immediately paled and ran in the other direction. 

“Ma’am!” The lady at the front desk called in an attempt to stop the dancer from running after her. Of course, Kai’Sa did not listen, and ran after Akali. 

“Get over here, you little rat!” Kai’Sa shouted. The children were backing away from the pair, not wanting to get hurt. With a mischievous smile, Akali winked at the dancer before diving straight into the rather large ball pit. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me,” Kai’Sa lamented. 

“Ma’am, please you can’t go in there!” The lady shouted. Before Kai’Sa could see who she was talking to, a pile of fur flew past her head with an enthusiastic “weee!” to go along with it. 

“Ahri, what the hell?” 

“I’m helping!” Was all the fox said, pushing herself through the pit of plastic balls. Kai’Sa watched as Ahri sifted through the pit, searching for Akali. 

“Ah!” Ahri looked down abruptly, grabbing on to whatever was below her. “I found you~” 

“Aw man,” Akali pouted, letting the fox drag her out of the ball pit by the arm. As soon as the pair was back on solid ground, Kai’Sa grabbed them both by the ears and stomped towards the exit. 

“I’m sorry, we won’t bother you again, miss,” The dancer apologized to the poor lady at the front desk before spotting Evelynn in the distance. When they caught up to the demon, she looked less than happy. 

“Why are you all the way over here?” Ahri asked, gently rubbing her assaulted ear. 

“The lady told me to leave because the children were crying.” She stated plainly, gaze fixated on her razor sharp claws. Kai’Sa still didn’t understand how those things were allowed in public, but she has yet to question it. 

With a sigh, Kai’Sa started heading deeper into the store, hoping to find what she needed, and leave.

~~~~~

“Holy shit, we’re lost,” Akali exclaimed, holding Evelynn’s hand in a loose grip. (Kai’Sa told her that she had to be holding someone’s hand at all times until they got back to the car.)

“We’ll find our way out,” Kai’Sa reasoned, pushing around a cart with two large boxes and an Ahri in it. Oddly enough, there were hardly any people around, a noticeable contrast from how crowded the store was earlier. 

It was almost unsettling how desolate the building felt. Surely they hadn't been there for _that_ long. The lights were still on, so that was a good sign, right? 

“Isn’t it a little… weird?” Akali points out, looking around the empty isles. 

“What’s strange?” Ahri asks, too busy typing away on her phone to notice how empty the store has become. 

“It’s fine, we’ll just head out and leave. People are probably just getting ready to leave because it’s late.” Kai’Sa says to reassure the rapper, but she is undoubtedly the one who needs reassurance. 

By the time they reach the registers, it’s about 10:30 pm, but the most alarming fact is that the store is completely empty. Not a single register has a worker standing and ready to check them out. 

“Oh,” Akali mutters. “The store must’ve closed.” She says like she’s talking about the weather. Evelynn just snickers under her breath. 

“Wait, what?” Ahri chimes in, finally looking up from her device. She peaks her head over the side of the cart and looks around. The dancer feels a familiar panic invade her senses, but she tries her best to stay calm. 

Wordlessly, Akali runs to the nearest exit and yanks on the door handle, but the door doesn’t budge. “Shit…” She mumbles, running a hand through her wild hair. “Let’s try another exit?” She states, but it comes out as more of a question. 

Deciding to leave the cart behind, Kai’Sa grabs onto the rapper's hand and follows her to what she can only assume is another exit. 

“Ahri, love,” Evelynn purrs, trailing behind the younger pair. “You have to get out of the cart.” 

“Aww, but I like it here.” The fox pouts. The demon raises a perfect brow and that seems to be enough for Ahri to give in. “Fine” She huffs, raising her arms up like a toddler that wants to be picked up. 

“You’re delusional if you think I’m lifting your ass up,” 

“You sound like Akali…” The gumiho sighs, trying to find a safe way to crawl out of the cart. 

Ahri manages to make her way out of the cart without falling, with Evelynn predictably doing nothing to help, and the two make their way towards Kai’Sa and Akali. One they catch up, they’re surrounded by loads of pots, pans, spatulas, plates, cups. Every kitchen item they could think of was on display. 

“Akali, dear,” Evelynn started, examining her claws. “Do you know where you’re going?” 

A moment of silence.   
“No…”

The demon simply laughs, lighting the tense mood slightly. “I thought so,” 

“Let’s look on the bright side,” Ahri begins, lifting one finger into the air. 

“ _What_ could possibly be the bright side in this situation?” Kai’Sa scoffs, her hands and voice shaking.

“Well,” The fox says, trailing off. “I don’t know,” She finally admits, defeated. 

“Exactly,” The dancer sighs, arms crossed and shoulders tense. 

“It’s fine, bokkie,” Akali tries her best to reassure her. “It can’t get any worse than this,”

~~~~~

It did, in fact, get worse.

The lights went out, engulfing the entire building in a blanket of darkness, and the girls were hungry, and completely lost. 

“These stupid phone lights do nothing,” Ahri wined, holding her phone out with the flashlight on. Though all four of them had their lights on, they could only see about 10 feet in front of them. 

“It’s all we got,” Kai’Sa replied. 

“I’m starvinggg,” The rapper cried. 

They were trying to make their way to the food court, but truthfully, they were just walking around aimlessly. A quick glance at her lock screen told Ahri it was 11:45. They’ve officially been in IKEA for five and a half hours. 

“Wait!” Akali exclaims, extending her arm out in front of her. “I think I see it!” 

Without preamble, the rapper sprints towards faint golden lights in the distance. Near the lights is a large floor to ceiling window with tables and chairs in front of it. They must be in the right place. 

“Yes! Food!” Akali shouts, wasting no time in running behind the counter and taking whatever she can find. 

“Wait for me!” Ahri yells, running after her. 

“Why don’t you go after them?” The demon speaks up, her voice low. 

“”I’m not that hungry,” The dancer replies, watching the two run around the kitchen. 

“That’s a lie,” Evelynn scoffs. “Go eat.” 

A little stunned, Kai’Sa turns to the woman and sighs. “I can never lie to you, can I.”

“Nope,” 

Soon, Kai’Sa catches up and makes her way behind the counter and looks around. The stoves and friers are turned off, which isn’t surprising, so their food options are limited to whatever’s in the large fridge in the back and the displayed baked goods. 

“Dude, who knew IKEA food was so good?” Akali remarked over a mouthful of… _something_. Kai’sa watched as the rapper moved from row to row of muffins and shoved a variety of them into her mouth. 

“You’re… something else, rough,” Kai’Sa chuckled, earning her a cheeky smile from the girl. 

“Kai’Sa,” The dancer whipped her head around to the sound of Ahri’s voice. Standing just a few feet away was the fox, holding out a slice of cake on a plate she must’ve found somewhere in the back. 

“Ahri? What are you doing?” 

“Happy birthday, dreamer,” The fox held the cake out further, beaming. When the dancer didn’t react, Ahri let out a laugh. “What, did you forget your own birthday?” 

“Yeah…” Kai’Sa admitted, gingerly taking the plate from Ahri’s hands. “Thank you, baby,” She smiled. 

“Wait,” Akali quickly pulled out her phone to check the time. “It’s midnight. Happy birthday, bokkie!” 

“Happy birthday, dear,” Evelynn joined in, scaring the living daylights out of the three. 

“Jeez, Eve, where did you come from,” Kai’Sa laughed. Her only answer was a simple shrug. “I love you guys,”

~~~~~

“This is definitely not how I expected to be spending my birthday,” Kai’sa laughed, snuggling up next to Ahri in a random bed they stumbled upon.

“You mean you didn’t want to be spending your special day stuck in an IKEA?” The fox teased, placing a small kiss on the dancer’s nose. “I promise, the second we get out of here, we’ll go home and hang out. And then for dinner, we’ll go to that restaurant you really like, and--”

“Hey, be quiet over there!” Akali whisper-shouts from the bed next to them, cutting off the fox mid sentence. “I’m sleepy,” 

“Sorry, sorry,” The dancer giggled, pushing herself impossibly closer to the gumiho. “Goodnight, baby,” She whispered, closing her eyes.

“Goodnight, dreamer,”

**Author's Note:**

> of course i had to make this super extra because apparently i cant do anything _normally_. 
> 
> Please please please tell me yalls ikeas had a childrens area with toys and movies to watch. Mine had like a big shoes kids would hide in. That couldnt have been exclusive to my ikea… right? No way... :flushed:
> 
> I need to stop short shaming akali. Shes literally taller than me. What am i doing. 
> 
> (i might edit this properly later on but for now its unedited sowwy)


End file.
